Memory Alpha:Ask J.J. Abrams/submittedQuestions
Memory Alpha is a Trek encyclopedia, and we would really like to ask you specific questions about things in the film we might write articles about, but of course we haven't seen the film yet. Will you please give us a second interview after the film is released? --bp 19:09, 9 April 2009 (UTC) #Did the vast Trek canon help or hurt your work to make this film?--31dot 20:57, 9 April 2009 (UTC) #What made you decide to go with a Classic era film as opposed to say a Deep Space Nine/Voyager/Enterprise film and if this is successful might you look towards those series for a movie? — Morder 21:45, 9 April 2009 (UTC) #How many different incarnations of Star Trek get at least a little nod or tiny reference in the film? --JemHadar359 23:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC) # We all understand 0that this is an Original-Series film, but how did the other incarnations of Star Trek (from the other television series to the novels to any number of non-canon references) influence your interpretation of the chracters and franchise? YajEes 16:39, 9 April 2009 (UTC) # What would you consider was the greatest challenge for you when it came to trying to craft a movie that would both cater to the built-in audience as well as attempt to attract a new generation of viewers? 00:46, 10 April 2009 (UTC) (Panadero) #One thing many fans cite as a favorite point of Star Trek is it's so called "optimistic vision of the future." While some of the later series may have not upheld this feeling as closely as The Original Series, would you say that your movie paints a positive or negative view of humanity in the 23rd century?— Vince47 02:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) #With the redesign of the USS Enterprise, will this design philosophy be reflected in the near future films, or will a bridging between the original series/movie ship design and other designs also be incorporated more (ex; USS Reliant - Miranda Class, USS Grissom - Oberth Class, USS Excelsior - Excelsior Class)? Kevinunlimited #Spoilers suggest rather major changes in the Star Trek universe directly affecting a major race. How will these changes manifest in future installments of the series? AaronM 04:13, 10 April 2009 (UTC) #Please tell me what was your favorite set or location during production? #The animated Star Trek series has had a loose relationship with official canon over the years. Does the film feature any elements that originated in the animated series, perhaps helping solidify its place in canon?--Tim Thomason 04:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) #Memory Alpha has nearly 30,000 articles. How do you keep track of the huge amount of canon in the Star Trek universe? --Ortzinator 06:16, 10 April 2009 (UTC) #Now that you've used time-travel as a plot device to "rewrite the history of the future" and "reboot" the Star Trek Universe, haven't you made Memory Alpha redundant? #With Paramount already ordering a sequel for the upcoming film, are there any future plans to officially wrap up The Next Generation, or bring the other Treks to film by you or Paramount? 08:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC) #Do you think Gene Roddenberry would like this film? --Startrekking2 12:03, 10 April 2009 (UTC) # How do you think people will respond to seeing new actors cast as the legendary officers of the Enterprise? If they like it, are you planning to do another? If not, are you thinking about doing another movie, perhaps based on another series? --EnsignBush 09:41, 10 April 2009 (UTC) #What is Star Trek? -- Connor Cabal 18:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC) # Who is your favorite character in the Star Trek universe? And does he/she/it have a role in the upcoming movie? -- 18:21, 10 April 2009 (UTC)LegoIndiana # Will we be seeing TNG-era stuff in future films?- JustPhil 18:50, 10 April 2009 (UTC) # When you hear the words 'Star Trek', what are the first things that pop into your head? Have these ideas changed from before you started work on Star Trek to now? And have they influenced the film in anyway? -- WormholeAlien 19:17, 10 April 2009 (UTC) #Do you think Star Trek is one of the better SciFi franchises? TrekkyStar # The original series had very tactile interfaces for the controls - utilizing levers, knobs, and buttons at each station on the ship. Later series and movies evolved into a more modern "touchscreen" sort of interface. Can you maintain that feel of the original series controls and still present those devices as futuristic now that our culture has taken great strides towards more modern touchscreen devices?--Joshg 19:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) # Did your passions for more Earth-bound series, such as The Twilight Zone and The X-Files, influence your work on this movie at all and, if so, how? --Defiant 20:18, 10 April 2009 (UTC) # Will you be writing, or co writing, any episodes of LOST before the end of the series?-- 20:38, 10 April 2009 (UTC) # Existing Star Trek fans have a deep love for the minutiae of the established Star Trek universe, but the goal of the new movie is to appeal to a broader audience that doesn't care about "canon" and similar fannish concerns. In making Star Trek for a new generation, how have you balanced the needs of the few (existing fans) and the needs of the many (the larger audience, who we hope will become fans in the future)? —Josiah Rowe 21:19, 10 April 2009 (UTC) # What was your philosophy towards the film as you were making it? # How do you feel fans will react to revamping such a beloved character as Spock ? # How many different designs did the various Enterprise interiors such as the bridge, transporter room, engineering, etc, in this new film go through? --Delta2373 23:52, 10 April 2009 (UTC) # When Rebooting a Franchise, Fan's of the Original tend to be Alienated due the attempt to draw new fan's in, how did you address this when making this film? Henshin86 23:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) # The villain of the movie, Nero (played by Eric Bana), is a time-travelling Romulan, why was the main adversary of the movie chosen to be a Romulan rather then a Klingon given how iconic Klingons are to Star Trek, particularly the original series? – Jrofeta 04:16, 11 April 2009 (UTC) # Roddenberry chose to address broad social questions of the day through Trek, for instance in the episode "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield." How does the new Trek follow in this path? Winn cochrane 07:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) # A while back, I registered a project with the W.G.A. - East and then went looking for a literary agent. Why do these agents make it so difficult for people like me who is starting out? I have come across stories of other people who have managed to get their work published, and are also afraid of helping newbies? Where does this fear and dread come from? --CompaqPresario 07:39, 11 April 2009 (UTC) # Few months ago, when i first saw the design of this movie's U.S.S. Enterprise, i was stunned because it was awesome, but some people said that that design is ugly or something bad like that. What do you wish to say about the protest? # Will any familiar actors be seen in the movie portraying some of the lovable characters we know and love from any of the previous series? (Besides Leonard Nimoy of course)--Jonzam 09:15, 11 April 2009 (UTC) # How has your previous works on science fictions projects prepared you for your work in one of the, if not the most, well known science fiction series? --Jonzam 09:15, 11 April 2009 (UTC) # When you were writing the new film, did you ever discuss the lack of LGBT characters in previous Trek incarnations, and if so, can we expect to see any in the near future? --Geek Mythology 11:40, 11 April 2009 (UTC) # You are famous for creating exciting shows more questions than answers (Lost and Alias) - but as evidenced my Memory Alpha, Star Trek fans want answers!! Will your Star Trek movie leave us hanging? #what is the purpise of restartin the Star Trek franchise? # Why do you make the dignified humans in the old series seem full of trivial angst? # So far, we have only seen commercials for "Star Trek". When, if ever, will the new movie get a name? # Are their any villains, historical or fictional, from whom you drew inspiration when creating Nero?--Timstamper 19:21, 11 April 2009 (UTC) # Do you plan for the Klingons to be shadowy figures, playing a cat and mouse game with the federation? # I'm hoping to see more of what Star Trek: Enterprise has established. Will we see anything else besides the name dropping? --CaptainErika 00:14, 12 April 2009 (UTC) # In Balance of Terror, it was mentioned that no human had ever seen a Romulan, and that humans had not encountered the Romulans since the Earth Romulan War. How can Captain Kirk and his crew have encountered Romulans, and then say they have never seen Romulans. Also, why are the Romulans bald, and why have they lost the ridge on their foreheads. Icecreamdif 01:16, 12 April 2009 (UTC) # Is there any interest in taking this view of a more "modern" Trek beyond The Original Series and branching into reimagined depictions of The Next Generation or other Star Trek series? The reason for the question stems from being "spoiled" by Star Trek: Countdown and it's revelation of where this movie "takes place".TheTrueTrek 01:53, 12 April 2009 (UTC) # Being that this is a movie that involves time travel, if you could go back in time and change one aspect of this film, what would it be? JerryJoe216 02:56, 12 April 2009 (UTC) # There are many people, including myself that are curious as to how you will handle the canon. It is a rather delicate task of holding on to the canon because the rest of the Star Trek series depends on it. So will this film undermine the other Star Trek shows? --jaredy89 03:17, 12 April 2009 (UTC) #Now that the film is complete, are there any parts of it you wish you could have changed or done better? - TrekFan Talk 04:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) # What was it like directing Leonard Nimoy? Is there any direction you can give to someone who has played a character for so long, or do you just let him decide what is best for the character in each scene? --Jonzam 04:57, 12 April 2009 (UTC) # During the early stages of production, the Writers' Guild Strike was happening. You had mentioned that this stopped you from making some on-the-spot changes that would have enhanced the story. How much was the final cut of the movie ultimately affected by the Writers' Strike?VH2 06:35, 12 April 2009 (UTC) # How much screentime do the Romulans get? # Is there going to be anything from the countdown comics at the start of the film so it can be shown as canon? User:Jedibmoney # The atmosphere of Star Trek has a certain uniqueness to it that the 60s could only deliver. Do you feel that you can recapture that special essense that has been lost with the more recent Star Treks? Constable Odo 14:13, 12 April 2009 (UTC) # Do you have any interest in creating a new Star Trek T.V. Series? # Trek fans love their continuity - this website is a testament to that fact. This movie is about the timeline being changed to fit a new continuity. A "JJ-Verse" or "Trek Universe B". How far down the rabbit hole do the changes to the timeline go? Is the technology difference addressed? (clearly this new timeline has different technology from the original TOS line, at least visually) Would things that happened in the Trek universe pre-timeline change still happen in this new continuity? (Picard and the Borg being involved with Vulcan / Human first contact, Khan still floating out in space in the Botany Bay, basically the entire run of Star Trek: Enterprise.) Also, what happened to the Romulan forehead ridges (if Nero is from the post-Nemesis TNG original Trek timeline)? Thanks a lot. # What TOS character do you think you relate to the most? And why.-Anakin138 # I understand that Star Trek XI contains an alternate timeline that, among other things, is intended to satisfy those fans that believe that Trek’s greatest asset is its large, and largely consistent, internal universe. Do you believe that there is still room in the original Trek Universe for new stories, and are you interested in telling those stories as well, in either movie or series form?--Samuel Pengraff 21:59, 12 April 2009 (UTC) # If the opportunity arose to work on a new Star Trek television series, would you take it? If so, what era and crew would be your preferred choice (this is an open question, it may be any era and/or crew that has previously been seen, or an entirely new one), and would you like an episodic (like the original and The Next Generation) or story arc (like Deep Space Nine or Lost) format? --MikeRS 23:07, 12 April 2009 (UTC) # How extensively did the Supreme Court (you, Burk, Kurtzman, Lindelof, and Orci) and the rest of the creative crew make use of MA to write and produce this film? Do you consider MA an authoritative source?--Figmillenium 01:50, 13 April 2009 (UTC) #How important do you feel are space battles to Star Trek? #Hey JJ! I was wondering are you familiar with the old TOS episode "Where No Man Has Gone Before"? If so, is Kirk's best friend from the academy, Gary Mitchell to be included in the new Star Trek movie? I really think you should include him. If not in the upcoming movie, why not the sequel? It would give that episode so much more meaning to witness the genesis and progress of their friendship together. His character has so much potential. Please consider my suggestion. It is an honour, sir. # In the star trek memory alpha captain jonathan archer watched the new enterprise leave space dock after it was complete. My question is will scott bacula have a small part in the movie?User:Travishoward1212:30 13 april 2009 # why is the Enterprise NCC-1701 being built on earth in the trailer rather than in orbit or at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards over Mars. # Will there be such a movie with the younger versions of the TNG characters? # Why is the Vulcan sky blue and not orange? # How entwined with Countdown is the movie? --Arachnidus 22:26, 13 April 2009 (UTC) #Mr. Abrams, in what way 'did' Star Trek influence you, philosophically or scientifically, did you think of this effect,influencing future generations of Trek fans, while making THIS movie? Katiharr # Whoes idea was it to make the viewscreen a window instead of a huge computer scene? #In the movie Archer's beagle is mentioned as being missing in a tradional transporter accident. So this movie is a sequel to Enterprise and has been said by the Ocri to be an alternate timeline which would make Enterprise thus an alternate timeline from the rest of Trek. Do you agree wit this assesement? Is Star Trek 11 meant to be an Enterprise sequel?--Chronitons 04:01, 14 April 2009 (UTC) #Exactly how much free reign were you given by Paramount, and was your participation predicated by the answer to that question?-- 04:38, 14 April 2009 (UTC) # There have been a few efforts to recreate the Trek franchise over the years, and they usually made an effort to avoid some of the original series' conventions (using "dilithium crystals" as a plot device, and so on). My question is: Since this is an alternate version of the original premise, do you feel the same need to steer clear of any perceived cliches, or are you trying to stay "true" to them instead? Blandoon 06:18, 14 April 2009 (UTC) # Obviously, the crew's behavior, personality, and so forth was influenced by the characters as they were in the Original Series. Given that, my question is do you think that the characters in this movie were influenced by some of the characters from the other series as well as TOS? --AK47sForAll 09:20, 14 April 2009 (UTC) # Why does the bridge of the Enterprise (at the least from the promo pictures) look like the Apple displays at Best Buy? # Will actors/actresses from past show make appearances in the possible future sequels to the upcoming film? Ubcphysicsyangbo 14:38, 14 April 2009 (UTC) # Why is there none of the production crews from the past Star Trek series? Galileo ll 15:30, 14 April 2009 (UTC) # How difficult was it to keep the movie cannon with the rest of Trek history?--DS9redshirt14:12, 14 April 2009 (UTC) # Is this going to be just another stupid holywood action movie or it is acctually gonna have some dept into it? 19:22, 14 April 2009 (UTC) DaX.9 # Which character did you find the most difficult to cast?--Third Remata'Klan 14 April 2009 #How did the Transamerica building get moved to the Presidio? -- 04:52, 15 April 2009 (UTC) #Will we see a return from Nero in future films, and are there plans for a TV series to be made with the new cast? Roger Murtaugh 05:06, 15 April 2009 (UTC) #What you think about making direct-to-DVD movies or miniseries (like Stargate SG-1 movies) based upon Star Trek series, to fill the gaps in the Star Trek history and expand some stories? For example it would be great to see Romulan Wars with Star Trek: Enterprise crew (and bring back Trip in life), or DS9, Voyager, Titan and TNG/DS9/VOY crossover movies. It would be also great to see captain Robau or capttain Pike based movies. #Do you see a TV series coming from this movie? Do you think that this could bring a new, more modern, era of Star Trek? Greenappleman7 #"Leaks" - the early releasing of small details or plot synopses - are almost becoming a part of the process of creating a film. How did you deal with controlling information about the film? --BruceWiley 15:40, 15 April 2009 (UTC)BruceWiley # Depending on the level of success of the star trek film, will there be a sequel? If such a condition exists will the film be set in the timeline of the to be released film or will it be set in an alternate period or at some cross over juncture, between significant periods? # Multi-part 'Discuss' question. The original Star Trek was launched and aired during a time of turmoil, but also a time of hope, when anything was possible and our view of our future held great promise. Do you believe the time is finally right to bring that feeling back? How much do you think the TV Treks were shaped by their times (S. Bakula, for instance, believes the prospects for ST:Enterprise were shaped by the times surrounding 9/11)? And if the time is right to begin hope anew, what have we learned? What's changed?--Aqaraza 17:27, 15 April 2009 (UTC) # Is there any relation between Nero being the roman emperor that ordered rome to be burned, and, in a way, rebooting it, and the fact that you're rebooting the Star Trek franchise through time-travel? # Why did you go with redesigning the Enterprise almost completely rather than just updating the old design? General Grant 18:51, 15 April 2009 (UTC) # With respect given to continuity, how come Gary Mitchell isn't mentioned in the cast? or Lee Kellso ? # In this new film exist new species of Aliens? # Why did you redesign the look of everything instead of simply updating the designs, as many fans have done before and pulled off so beautifully? – Captain X 19:11, 15 April 2009 (UTC) # Why did you feel it was necessary to go with an Alternate Time-Line Story, rather than use and build upon the few tidbits that had already been somewhat established over the past 40 some odd years?(DaveyNY) # If you could revisit ONE episode of the Original Series to re-do with the current cast, which one? #If you visited Memory Alpha, you may have come across one of the many "Unnamed X" articles where we try to collect and list all the characters/species/... that haven't ever been named by the producers. Of the past films, only some of the background species used in and have been named (and subsequently been sold as action figures ;)), whereas nearly every alien from the Star Wars movies has a name and background story, including even the whole bunch of aliens seen in the famous Cantina scene! Obviously, it is much more fun for all involved to have a name for every alien, or starship, or planet. So, can you provide names for some or all of these, after the release? Especially, can you give us the name of the character played by Randy Pausch? -- Cid Highwind 20:40, 15 April 2009 (UTC) #Is there any reason why you didn't go all-out with the reboot - meaning, why did you feel you needed a breason/b for the reboot (in this case, Nero's time travelling)? Why not simply start the whole thing over from scratch, like the new Battlestar Galactica? #Avid and life-long fans are being asked "to forget everything you know" What would that possibly include? 40 + years of shows and movies are simply alot to possibly "forget" I hope the Death of Capt. Kirk can be "changed" eventually. #What do you say to long time fans when your film ads state, Not your father's Star Trek? #With news of a sequel already in the works, can you see yourself directing a Star Trek XII or do you think you will leave it to another director? If not you, who could you see handling the directing duties in the future? #Why did you agree to take on this project when you knew you would face so much withering criticism no matter what you decided to do? --Urbandk 03:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) # If this movie is successful, are there any plans to move along to a new Enterprise, or even the NCC1701-C? NPSF3000 16/04/09 -- 03:27, 16 April 2009 (UTC) # Do you think that the original TV show, with it's Cold War and UN parallels, and it's US segregation/Civil Rights allusions (i.e. first interracial kiss on TV) has outlived it's relevance in today's more modern, and accepting society and therefore was harder to reference in the movie, if at all? Zidel333 03:51, 16 April 2009 (UTC) # Star Trek II: The Rise of Khan? Will you look at going back to the character of Khan, and retell "Space Seed" The episode in which Khan First appears, as a sort of "Rise of Khan" to mirror the original sequel? # The new movie seems to focus on building iconic characters while telling an exciting action story. It looks like a blast, but a great part of the charm of Star Trek has always come from the sense that the universe is a vast, largely unexplored place, with new discoveries at every turn. Do you think this atmosphere of exploration and adventure made it into the film, or can we look forward to it in potential sequels? --Vicarhelmet 04:24, 16 April 2009 (UTC) # Word is that a sequel film is already in the writing process at the moment. Since we're seeing all the main protagonists from TOS making an appearance in this rebooted universe, could we expect to see any memorable antagonists from TOS in the next film (since Khan was such a big hit with fans back in STAR TREK II)?-- 06:56, 16 April 2009 (UTC # Why did you not simply reboot the entire franchise? Time travel plots and twists have been exhausted in the Star Trek universe and this kind of idea smacks of pedestrian storytelling. By doing this type of story all you have done is annoy the hell out of the fans when a reboot would've given you a much broader canvas with which to put your own interpretation of the Trek universe. Was it really your intention to shoot yourself in the foot with the proverbial phaser? # As far as I know, Ryan Church was responsible for redesigning the Enterprise, and John Eaves took care of the shuttle designs. Who was responsible for the other ship designs, such as the Kelvin, the Narada, the 'jellyfish', the other Federation starships? What about the Starbase/Spacedock? - ANdRu 10:17, 16 April 2009 (UTC) # You are a pretty tech savvy guy, how do you feel about the new wave of social networking like Twitter, Facebook, etc. How do you feel it will effect movies in the future? How do you feel viral marketing will change in the future? # I'll ask this directly. "Countdown" gives story credit to the film screenwriters. The trade paperback credits JJ and the screenwriters and declares it the "Official Movie Prequel". Is "Countdown" canon (that is "this IS what happened before the events in the film) irrespective of whether or not anything in the movie directly references it?Capt Christopher Donovan 13:26, 16 April 2009 (UTC) # Dear Mr. Abrams: This question may not exactly be politically correct, but here goes -- I know you've said that perhaps a smarter group of filmmakers could have found a way to include Mr. Shatner in the new film, but, honestly, even I have figured out how to do that and still remain true to canon, so I'm just wondering if the decision to exclude him from the film had more to do with a desire to not have to deal with his rather difficult personality? Thanks! Keith Burrell